Strife: The Rise of Sagekit
by Stormcloud of Flameclan
Summary: Sagekit is blamed for her mother's death, and she is hated by almost everyone in her clan. Can she rise above the strife of her clan's hatred of her and fulfill her destiny?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Airclan

Leader: Wrenstar – tiny, brown she-cat with tan stripes

Deputy: Duskfur- broad shouldered orange and brown tom

Medicine Cat: Hawkwing- gray tom

Warriors: Sunlight- beautiful gray she-cat

Clawslash- huge black tom with amber eyes and huge front claws

Cloudheart- white tom with green eyes

Eagleclaw- large brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Browntail- small brown cat with a long tail

Honeypelt- a she-cat with a pelt the color of honey

Badgernose- small black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Applepaw- brown and white she-cat

Tigerpaw- handsome brown tom

Flamepaw- tom with a pelt the color of fire

Nightpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Daypaw- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Runningpaw- thin, light brown tom with green eyes

Queens: Moonfoot- gray she-cat (mother to Sandykit and Larkkit)

Pineheart- dark brown she-cat (mother to Sedgekit, Leafkit, and Boulderkit)

Cindertail- (mother to Bouncekit, Whitekit, and Sagekit)

Elders: Rockfire- mottled brown tom

Tallfoot- kind, small brown tom with long feet

Heatherclan

Leader: Breezestar

Deputy: Graynose

Medicine Cat: Starlingfeather

Warriors: Flintfur

Steelclaw

Moorbreeze

Forestclan

Leader: Sparrowstar

Deputy: Mousepelt

Medicine Cat: Dawnfur

Warriors: Snowfoot

Volewhisker

Apprentices: Flintpaw

Lakeclan

Leader: Reedstar

Deputy: Shallowshore

Medicine Cat: Rainheart

Warriors: Midnighteyes

Swampfur

Apprentices: Fawnpaw

Swanpaw


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _A screech woke the entire camp_. "Hawkwing!" Eagleclaw yowled. "Cindertail is having her kits!" Eagleclaw was pacing nervously outside the nursery as he heard his mate's horrible screeches.

"I'm coming!" Hawkwing meowed. Cindertail's screeches were getting louder and Eagleclaw was getting worried. Just as Hawkwing ran into the nursery, Eagleclaw decided he was going to go in as well. There were three kits on the ground when Eagleclaw came in, all three looked healthy. But, Cindertail wasn't looking very well.

"Take care of our kits Eagleclaw. I'm sorry that I have to go. Goodbye Eagleclaw!" Then, before Eagleclaw could say anything, the light dimmed out of Cindertail's eyes and she went limp.

"No." Eagleclaw meowed. "No, no, no, NO!" Eagleclaw yowled at the top of his lungs. He then peered over at the kits, who were looking at him with fear in their eyes.

"I guess that I will have to name you by myself," Eagleclaw murmured sadly. He went over to the first kit.

"Your name will be Bouncekit". He then turned to the second kit.

"Your name will be Whitekit". Then finally, Eagleclaw looked at the kit that killed his mate. Eagleclaw already hated this kit. It killed his mate!

"Your name will be Sagekit", Eagleclaw said finally. _My least favorite name_ , Eagleclaw thought. Eagleclaw walked out of the nursery and looked back in the nursery to see the kit - no the _monster_ \- that killed Cindertail.

"I will never forgive you after what you did to Cindertail," Eagleclaw growled to himself through gritted teeth. Just then, a lightning strike streaked across the sky and the sound of thunder roared through the forest.


	3. Chapter 1: A Bad Start

**I was inspired to write this story by Willowsong of Thunderclan's story, "Honeystar's Struggle." It's a really good story! I did get permission to write this.**

 **This story will have short chapters at first because this is my first story, but I promise that I will get better! Thanks for reading this story and I hope that everyone enjoys it. (Also, I will respond to reviews each chapter.)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FictionFan67: I know, but trust me, things will start to get better for Sagekit soon! Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Sagekit was the final one of her littermates to open her eyes._ Bouncekit had a dark brown pelt with light brown legs and amber eyes. Whitekit stood up to her name as she had an all-white pelt and green eyes. Her littermates ran over to play with the other kits before she could talk to them. The world was so bright and colorful. Sagekit couldn't wait to see outside of the den she was in.

Sagekit looked over her shoulder at a queen. "Are you my mother?" she asked.

"No." the queen growled. "I'm Moonfoot, and stop asking questions you runt!" Sagekit wondered why Moonfoot hated her so much.

"Stay away from me and my kits too!"

"O-Okay" she meowed and Sagekit walked over to the other kits that were playing Airclan vs. Heatherclan.

"Can I play too?" Sagekit asked kindly.

"Sure." Another kit meowed.

"My name is Leafkit. Do you want to be friends?" Leafkit meowed. Before Sagekit could respond, another kit spoke.

"Wait, why would you want that, that _freak_ to play with us?" Larkkit meowed.

"Yeah!"

All the other kits, including Sagekit's littermates meowed.

"Why should that monster play with us? She killed a cat!"

" _What?!"_ Sagekit thought to herself.

"Who did I kill and how? I'm not even a quarter of a moon old yet!" Sagekit wailed. Another, cat jumped into the conversation.

"You killed your mother because you were born!" the cat growled loudly.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sagekit whimpered.

"I'm Pineheart. You should know that already, you mouse-brain! I'm not going to let you play with the other kits because you might influence them on being killers too."

Sagekit was so confused. " **Why does everyone hate me so much?** _"_ Sagekit wailed. Sagekit then ran out of the nursery to the other side camp trying to hide from the other cats.


	4. Chapter 2: Tallfoot

**Review Replies:**

 **Nightstorm of Terraclan: I know that it doesn't make sense. Things will get better for Sagekit though!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _"_ _Why so down Sagekit?"_ a voice asked.

 _"_ _Oh, no. Has someone else come to mock me?_ " Sagekit thought. "Everyone hates me because they think that I killed my mother by being born!" Sagekit wailed to this cat.

"I don't hate you Sagekit," the tom meowed.

"But why? Everyone else does," Sagekit meowed back.

"Because I'm your kin," he meowed. "I'm your mother's father."

"But-but I killed Cindertail," Sagekit meowed.

"That wasn't your fault. Of course I'm sad that Cindertail died but I can't blame you for something that wasn't your fault," the tom meowed.

"Okay. Thank you for being kind to me," Sagekit squeaked.

"Sure Sagekit. I will always love you even if others don't. By the way, my name is Tallfoot," he meowed and started walking away. "If you need me, Sagekit, I'll be in the elder's den. Come get me if you need any help."

Sagekit was happy that for the first time, someone was nice to her. _Actually the second time someone was nice to me if you count Leafkit._ "Thank you Tallfoot!" Sagekit meowed happily and she walked back to the nursery.

 **I know that this chapter was pathetically short. I'm sorry that it was. I won't be able to update for the next three or four days because I'm really busy. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3: Long Jump

**Sorry for the long wait! I was extremely busy the past few days. Here's a new chapter!**

 _Chapter 3_

 _"_ _Hi Sagekit!" Leafkit meowed._ "Would you like to play long jump with all the kits and Tigerpaw?"

Sagekit smiled. "Yeah!" Sagekit meowed excitedly. She was now two moons older since the day she opened her eyes and met Tallfoot. Sagekit's favorite game was long jump. How could she not accept even if all the other kits were playing? Sagekit and Leafkit walked over to the clearing were they were playing.

"I call jumping first!" Sandykit meowed right away.

"I'll jump after Sandykit!" Sagekit meowed right after Sandykit spoke.

Sagekit won long jump and was very happy.

"Why did we have to let the freak play with us!?" Larkkit growled angrily. "Sagekit is just a stupid mouse-brained runt!"

This hurt Sagekit and she looked down at her paws sadly.

"Don't say that Larkkit!" She looked up at who defended her. _It was Tigerpaw!_ Sagekit thought with surprise. "Sagekit is _not_ a mean cat and she didn't do anything to you! In fact she is a very nice cat!" Tigerpaw meowed loudly. He then stalked away heading towards the apprentices' den.

For some reason, Larkkit looked very hurt by what Tigerpaw had said. Sagepaw wondered why. After all, it was only just a scolding. She shook the thought away and headed to the nursery to get some sleep, trying to understand why everyone else in the clan hated her for something that obviously wasn't her fault.

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I'm still new to fanfiction, but I'm getting better! To make up for the short chapter, I'm going to update again tomorrow and then hopefully every other day after that until school starts. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Review Replies:**

 **The Tree that Fell Silently** **: Thank you for your nice comments and constructive criticism! They mean a lot to me! I know that there are a lot of Fan Fictions like this, but this story will be getting different than most other stories like this very soon.**

 **Sageclaw** **: I'm glad that you like this story! And for why I chose the prefix Sage, I have two reasons. One being that Sage is probably one of my favorite prefixes and that it is almost never used in the Warrior's series, and the other reason... you will find out in the next couple of chapters.**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Sagekit woke up. "Just three and a half-moons until I'm an apprentice!"_ she thought excitedly. As Sagekit got up, Bouncekit looked over at her.

"Go away you runt, no one likes you," Bouncekit growled. Sagekit got up and left the nursery to go outside feeling hurt.

"Hey runt, why don't you just leave Airclan you nuisance?!" Sagekit whipped around to see Sedgekit glaring her down.

"Shut up." Sagekit growled through gritted teeth. Sedgekit then ran away to the warriors' den. " _Why is she going there?"_ Sagekit thought. But Sagekit didn't think anything of it and went to the fresh kill pile to get a mouse. As Sagekit sat down to eat, Sedgekit came back over with her father, Badgernose.

"How dare you call my kit a piece of crow-food!?" Badgernose growled loudly.

"Bu-But I didn't." Sagekit meowed.

"Yeah right!" Badgernose exclaimed and while doing so he slashed his unsheathed claws down Sagekit's face.

"Ow!" Sagekit exclaimed. "You're hurting me!"

"Badgernose, stop right now." Wrenstar and Hawkwing meowed in unison. "Don't hurt Sagekit, Badgernose!" Hawkwing meowed "She's already injured enough by everyone else's words. Wrenstar, I need to bring Sagekit to the medicine den so I can give her some cobwebs and a poultice."

"Okay. I'll deal with Badgernose." Wrenstar meowed. This was the last thing Sagekit heard before her world turned black.

 _When Sagekit woke up, she was in the medicine den and she couldn't remember why._ Sagekit sprung up from the moss that she was sleeping on and found her father, Eagleclaw sitting next to her. She had barely seen her father and hadn't been able to talk to him yet even though Sagekit was two-and-a-half-moons old. But, when she had rarely seen her father, he was always giving her looks of menace and disgust.

"Why are you here Eagleclaw?" a voice asked. Sagekit saw that it was Hawkwing who had spoken. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"To tell my daughter how much I hate her for killing my mate," Eagleclaw answered. Sagekit almost fainted again by the fact that her own father hated her _this_ much.

"Get out Eagleclaw. Sagekit is just a kit and it wasn't her fault that Cindertail died."

Eagleclaw looked like he wanted to pounce on the medicine cat to show that he couldn't be told what to do. "Fine. But next time don't even try to stop me from expressing my hate to my daughter. You don't want to know what will happen." Eagleclaw then looked at Sagekit and growled, "You'd better watch your back you runt." And with that, Eagleclaw stalked out of the den. Hawkwing glared after him for a little bit and then he turned to me.

"Are you okay Sagekit? You don't need to listen to what Eagleclaw says. He isn't a nice cat."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sagekit murmured. On the inside though, Sagekit felt awful that almost every cat in the clan despised her. Even her own father hated her.

"Okay Sagekit. Tell me if you feel any pain or just if you want to talk to someone." Hawkwing started to pad away.

"Wait! Hawkwing!" Sagekit meowed.

"What?"

"How long do I have to stay in the medicine den?"

"Well if you're feeling better, you can go back to the nursery now." Hawkwing meowed.

"Okay, I will." Sagekit responded. Sagekit then ran over to the nursery to be welcomed back by Leafkit.

"Welcome back!" Leafkit squeaked.

"Thanks!" Sagekit meowed back. She walked into the nursery and sat down in her nest. She fell asleep almost immediately, thinking about how kind Hawkwing had always been to her. She wondered if all medicine cats were as special as Hawkwing.

 **This was a much longer chapter than the other chapter's so far, so I am pretty pleased with it. Thanks for reading this chapter and I will post the next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 5: An Apprentice at Last

**Review Replies:**

 **stormyfeather0** **: Okay...**

 **PsychedelicFantasy:** **Thank you for your feedback! You raise a good point and I hope that you will stay with the story and maybe your question will be answered.**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 5_

 _It was the day of Sagekit's apprentice ceremony_. She was very excited but was scared that Wrenstar would give her a mentor who hated her. In the past few moons, Sagekit had been battered by words of hatred from many in the clan. Larkkit had become one of the meanest cats to Sagekit once she figured out that Tigerpaw and Sagekit were friends. But Leafkit and Tigerpaw were the two cats who were able to keep her going. Their friendship had helped Sagekit through her hard times when other cats were vicious and mean to her.

No one helped clean Sagekit's pelt for her big day, except Leafkit. He finished helping her right as Wrenstar called a clan meeting for the ceremony. As Sagekit stepped outside of the nursery, the clan was gathering underneath the tall rock.

She waited with anticipation as her brother and sister had received their apprentice names and their mentors. After Whitepaw and Bouncepaw had received their names, Wrenstar called Sagekit up.

"Sagekit, from this day forth until you become a warrior…" Wrenstar started.

"Which she won't!" Eagleclaw shouted for everyone to hear. There were snickers by many of the cats around her as he said this.

Wrenstar glared at Eagleclaw with cold eyes but returned to the ceremony.

"Your name will be Sagepaw. I will mentor you myself." As Sagepaw stepped forward and touched noses with her mentor and her leader, Sagepaw was bubbling with excitement at the fact that she couldn't have a better mentor. But the excitement was short-lived as no one but Leafkit, Tigerpaw, and Hawkwing cheered her new name.

As Wrenstar dismissed the clan, Sagepaw ran up to her.

"What are we going to do first Wrenstar?" Sagepaw asked.

"I was going to start off by showing you Airclan territory." She meowed.

"Awesome!" Sagepaw exclaimed.

As Wrenstar led her out of camp, they padded through lots of tall trees and finally Wrenstar stopped walking.

"This is the border between our clan and Heatherclan." Wrenstar meowed.

"Next, we will go see the Sky tree and then the border between us and Forest clan. Later I will show you the best places to hunt for prey."

"All right," Sagepaw meowed. She had heard tales about the Sky Tree from Tallfoot, who said that it was so high up that it was close to touching Starclan. Sagepaw wanted to see the giant tree for herself.

As Wrenstar was leading her to the border between Airclan and Forestclan, she stopped by a _huge_ tree. _This must be the Sky Tree._ Sagepaw thought. Tallfoot was right. This tree is really tall.

"As you have probably heard, this is the Sky Tree." Wrenstar meowed.

"It's awesome!" Sagepaw breathed.

"We are losing time looking at it so let's continue heading to the border," Wrenstar reminded her.

When they got to the border, the other side of it looked like Airclan territory except for the fact that the trees were shorter and there were a lot more shrubs and bushes.

"It's getting late. I will show you the best places to hunt and how to hunt tomorrow," Wrenstar meowed as she led Sagepaw back to camp.

"Goodnight, Wrenstar," Sagepaw replied as she headed to her new den. While she was gone, someone had made a nest for her. " _It must have been Tigerpaw,"_ Sagepaw thought, "None of the other apprentices would have done this for me."

Tomorrow would be fun. Sagepaw couldn't wait to finally be able to try to hunt for her clan. Hopefully, if she caught more prey, her clan mates would finally respect her.

 **Excluding the author's notes, this chapter is 600 words on the dot. So anyways, Sagepaw is finally an apprentice and Wrenstar is her mentor! Did anyone see that coming? Thanks for reading this chapter and I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 6: Doubts

**Review Replies:**

 **FictionFan67** **: Maybe she has!**

 **stormyfeather0** **: Bouncepaw has Clawslash as his mentor and Whitepaw has Browntail as her mentor.**

 **Sageclaw** **:** **Thanks!**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 6_

 _For the first half-moon of Sagepaw's warrior training, she had struggled._ She was a good hunter and had almost mastered the hunting crouch, but she couldn't seem to get better at battle training. Sagepaw began to wonder if there was another role in the clan for her, a way to earn respect without fighting.

Sagepaw was considering asking to become a medicine cat apprentice. Hawkwing was a well-respected member of the clan, and was gentle and kind. He had been kind to Sagepaw when she was a kit when most other cats rejected her. Sagepaw wondered if she would do better serving her clan as a medicine cat than as a warrior. She was thinking about this when she received a hard jab on her back, waking her up from her sleep.

"Get up Sage _kit_!" Sagepaw shot up and turned around to see Bouncepaw jabbing her with an unsheathed claw.

"Ow! Okay, I'm up!" Sagepaw exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I have the pleasure of having to go on the dawn patrol with you," Bouncepaw meowed while he started cleaning himself. Sagepaw woke up fully when she heard this.

"I'm going on the dawn patrol? With who?"

"Yes, but I don't know what Wrenstar was thinking because you are surely not going to be a warrior. The patrol consists of Wrenstar, Clawslash, me, and you."

"Okay." Sagepaw thought that today would be a good day to tell Wrenstar that she was thinking about becoming a medicine cat apprentice rather than a warrior apprentice. Sagepaw walked out of the den to get some fresh-kill to eat.

As she finished her fresh-kill, Wrenstar walked up to Sagepaw. "Come on Sagepaw, we're going on the dawn patrol today."

"I know," Sagepaw meowed back.

"Well then, let's go!" Wrenstar meowed as she led Clawslash, Bouncepaw, and Sagepaw to the camp exit. Clawslash, who was now Bouncepaw's mentor, was glaring at Sagepaw with ice, cold eyes. " _That's not creepy,"_ Sagepaw thought. Clawslash had been one of the meanest cats to her. Even his name was mean.

Wrenstar led the cats out to the Heatherclan border. They marked the border and continued on towards the Forestclan border.

"Stop staring at me kit!" Clawslash suddenly screeched at Sagepaw.

"What did I do?" Sagepaw asked. Clawslash responded to her by leaping at her. He tore out a few clumps of her fur before she could react. Sagepaw groaned and bit at one of Clawslash's paws.

"Enough!" Wrenstar exclaimed. "Clawslash, go back to camp right now with Bouncepaw! You will be punished later."

"Fine," Clawslash simply meowed and he led Bouncepaw back to camp.

"I'm going to get you back to camp." Wrenstar meowed. "You're badly injured. Here, lean on me so you can walk easier."

As Sagepaw leaned against Wrenstar as she led the way back to camp, she started to feel quite dizzy. They finally got back to camp and Wrenstar rushed Sagepaw into the medicine den.

"What happened?" Hawkwing meowed, shocked at the sight of Sagepaw battered and bloody. "Lay her down here," Hawkwing meowed urgently to Wrenstar while pointing to a small pile of moss.

Wrenstar set Sagepaw down on the moss. Sagepaw was still very dizzy and was struggling to see things clearly. She saw Hawkwing come over with some leaves in his mouth.

"Sagepaw, I'm going to put a poultice on your wounds. It may sting but you will be okay."

After Hawkwing told this to Sagepaw, he put on the poultice, and the pain was so intense that it caused Sagepaw to black out once again.

 **Updated Allegiances for Airclan**

Leader: Wrenstar – tiny, brown she-cat with tan stripes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Deputy: Duskfur- broad shouldered orange and brown tom

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Medicine Cat: Hawkwing- gray tom

Warriors: Sunlight- beautiful gray she-cat

Clawslash- huge black tom with amber eyes and huge front claws

Apprentice: Bouncepaw

Cloudheart- white tom with green eyes

Eagleclaw- large brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw

Browntail- small brown cat with a long tail

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Honeypelt- a she-cat with a pelt the color of honey

Badgernose- small black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Nightstripe- black tom with amber eyes

Dayfur- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Runningwing- thin, light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Bouncepaw- dark brown pelt with light brown legs and amber eyes.

Whitepaw- all white she-cat

Sagepaw- gray she-cat

Applepaw- brown and white she-cat

Tigerpaw- handsome brown tom

Flamepaw- tom with a pelt the color of fire

Queens: Moonfoot- gray she-cat (mother to Sandykit and Larkkit)

Pineheart- dark brown she-cat (mother to Sedgekit, Leafkit, and Boulderkit)

Elders: Rockfire- mottled brown tom

Tallfoot- kind, small brown tom with long feet

 **I hope everyone liked this longer chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter and I will update soon! Also, my school year starts very soon so I will try to update every day before it starts, but after school does start, I will only be able to update once or twice a week depending on how busy I am. Thanks for your understanding!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Dream of Destiny

**Review Replies:**

 **stormyfeather0:** **It's okay. I'm glad you like the story so much!**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 7_

 _Sagepaw woke up in a bright clearing and blue sky._ She around and padded around the beautiful clearing of grass.

"Hello Sagepaw," someone said behind her. Sagepaw spun around, to only see one cat with stars in their fur.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cindertail, and I was your mother."

"Oh." Sagepaw meowed, suddenly a wave of sadness washed through her body of the fact that this was the first time she had seen her mother.

"But who I am is not important right now. What's important is your future."

"Why?" Sagepaw asked.

"Because you seem to be on a path that almost no other cats have. That being that the majority of your clan doesn't accept you. That has been established for a while now."

"Everyone hates me for killing you even though it wasn't my fault! Even Eagleclaw, Bouncepaw, and Whitepaw hate me. My own father, brother and sister!" Sagepaw wailed.

"I know Sagepaw. It wasn't your fault, and I'm very disappointed in Eagleclaw for being so vicious to you and goading his other kits on his side. I'm sorry. But, you are not meant to become a warrior Sagepaw. You must become a medicine cat."

"I am?" Sagepaw asked. So, she had been right. She must help her clan in a different way than becoming a warrior.

"Yes. You were meant to be a medicine cat Sagepaw. It is your destiny."

After Cindertail said this, Sagepaw woke up. It was about moonhigh. Sagepaw could tell by the color of the sky. Sagepaw tried to get up without making any noise to wake up the other cats, but Hawkwing shot up from his nest in the medicine den as though he heard a loud crash of thunder.

"Sagepaw! You're awake!" Hawkwing meowed. "Are you feeling any better?" Sagepaw just realized how much her body hurt as Hawkwing said this.

"I'm pretty sore." Sagepaw admitted. "It hurts right now."

"Would you like me to put another poultice on it?"

"Um, no thanks." Sagepaw meowed. She _really_ didn't want to have another poultice. Last time, she had blacked out and Sagepaw didn't want that to happen again. "Hawkwing, I do have a something to tell you though."

"What?"

"While I was out, my mother came to me in a dream."

"Oh, really? Why?" Hawkwing asked, sounding very surprised.

"She told me that my destiny wasn't to become a warrior, but to be a medicine cat." When Sagepaw looked at Hawkwing, his mouth was open with shock.

"Seriously? But how?"

"That's what Cindertail told me."

"You will have to tell Wrenstar when she wakes up." Hawkwing meowed. "If she agrees, then you will become a medicine cat apprentice."

 **So Sagepaw is now going to become a medicine cat apprentice! I will update tomorrow, but then school is starting, so I will try to update once or twice a week. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon!**

 **Question of the day:** **What should Leafkit's warrior name be?**


	10. Chapter 8: Tragedy Strikes

**Review Replies:**

 **badguthrie:** **I did come up with Wrenstar's name. I was just thinking of cool names that haven't been used before and Wrenstar was one that popped up. Thanks for your suggestion on Leafkit's warrior name and I'm glad that you like the story so much!**

 **stormyfeather0:** **Thanks for your suggestion on Leafkit's warrior name!**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 8_

 _Sagepaw went back to sleep in the medicine cat den and woke up when Wrenstar called her name._

"Sagepaw, time for battle training with Bouncepaw, Whitepaw and Nightpaw!" Wrenstar called.

"Okay!" Sagepaw called back. Today, she was going to tell Wrenstar that she wanted to and needed to become a medicine cat apprentice.

Sagepaw trotted out of the medicine den over to Wrenstar.

"Wrenstar, can I ask you something?" Sagepaw meowed.

"Later. We have to do battle training now." Wrenstar replied.

"Well, actually… I need to talk to you right now before battle training."

"Fine. What is it?" Wrenstar meowed, starting to sound annoyed.

"Well… you have been a good mentor but… Cindertail came to me in a dream telling me that I needed to become a medicine cat apprentice because it's my destiny." Sagepaw meowed.

Wrenstar looked at Sagepaw like she had two heads.

"Cindertail told you this?" Wrenstar asked, sounding absolutely stunned and no longer annoyed.

"Yes. She told me this in a dream when I had blacked out from the sting of the poultice."

"Okay." Wrenstar meowed. She sounded like she was starting to recover from the shock. "So you want to become a medicine cat apprentice to Hawkwing?"

"I do." Sagepaw simply stated.

"Well then, I will hold the ceremony today at sunset." Wrenstar meowed. "You can hunt though, because as of right now, you still are a warrior apprentice."

"All right. I'll try to catch a lot of prey because this is my last day."

"Good. Now go off and bring back some prey for your clan!"

Sagepaw left camp and started to walk to the Sky Tree to hunt. As she padded through the high trees, she stopped because she heard a scuffling noise. Slowly and quietly, Sagepaw walked over to the Sky Tree, where the noise was coming from.

She saw three cats, Eagleclaw, Clawslash, and Duskfur, who was pinned the ground by the other toms. Sagepaw quietly sprinted to the nearest bush to watch what was happening.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Duskfur wailed.

"Well, we're going to anyways!" Eagleclaw screeched eerily. Clawslash then started to claw at Duskfur. Sagepaw desperately wanted to help Duskfur but she wasn't a strong fighter. She would be no help at all to Duskfur and would probably get herself killed.

Starting slow at first and then mercilessly and brutally attacking Duskfur. Eagleclaw joined in soon after, and the two toms didn't stop until Duskfur had died. Sagepaw couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Eagleclaw and Clawslash seemed happy at what they had done.

"Now Wrenstar will surely pick one of us to be the new deputy." Clawslash eagerly meowed.

"Probably me rather than you." Eagleclaw meowed back. "Remember, you ruined your chances more than likely when you attacked the kit."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that," Clawslash meowed.

Sagepaw just had to get away, back to camp even though she didn't catch anything. Sagepaw had to tell Wrenstar about this. She tried to get out of the bush that she was in without any noise, but she ended up shaking the bush to the point where Eagleclaw and Clawslash could hear it.

Eagleclaw and Clawslash started to run over to where Sagepaw was, and when they saw her, they pinned her down.

"Don't you ever tell anyone what just happened you freak! If you do, we will do the same thing to you as we did to Duskfur." Eagleclaw growled fiercely.

"O-Okay. I won't!"

"Good." Eagleclaw growled, and with that he and Clawslash started to drag Duskfur's body back to camp. Sagepaw just stood there, in shock of what had just happened. As she started to walk back to camp, she heard Eagleclaw yowl, "Duskfur is dead!

 **Cliffhanger! I will try to post as often as I can now that school is starting. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Question of the Day:** **What do you think that Sagepaw's warrior name will be? I already know, but I want to hear what everyone else guesses!**


	11. Chapter 9: Ceremonies

**Review Replies:**

 **There were reviews, but no questions to answer in them.**

 **Anyways, on with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 9_

 _When Sagepaw walked back into camp, there were many loud wails of sadness and distress._ Wrenstar looked utterly horrified of her friend and deputy's death. Sagepaw felt awful too, that she could have told Wrenstar what had really happened if she hadn't rustled a few branches. Maybe she still would. Was she brave enough?

"Tonight, we will mourn Duskfur's tragic death. Tomorrow, we will have many ceremonies to conduct." Wrenstar announced.

Sagepaw just needed to sleep, so she went to her nest in the apprentice den for her final time, curled up, and went to sleep.

Sagepaw woke up to the sound of Wrenstar's voice.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, come to the tall rock for a clan meeting!" Wrenstar called out.

So Sagepaw walked outside without even bothering to groom her fur. Every cat was gathering under the Tall Rock. Wrenstar jumped up on it and began to speak.

First, she said that Clawslash had lost his mentorship to Bouncepaw because of his outburst and attack on Sagepaw. This was much to the delight to Sagepaw, but Clawslash… not so much. He was so infuriated that he left the clan meeting. Wrenstar then gave Bouncepaw's mentoring over to Honeypelt.

Next, Wrenstar apprenticed the five remaining kits in the nursery, Sandykit, Larkkit, Leafkit, Sedgekit, and Boulderkit. Leafkit, now Leafpaw was given Cloudheart as his mentor. Sagepaw had cheered the loudest of any other cat for Leafpaw.

Finally, the moment Sagepaw was waiting for, her ceremony to become a medicine cat apprentice. Sagepaw had already told Tigerpaw and Leafpaw her decision and even though they were very surprised, they supported her decision.

"Sagepaw, come forward." As Wrenstar meowed this, Sagepaw stepped forward under the tall rock.

"It is my knowledge that you wish to switch from being a warrior apprentice to becoming a medicine cat apprentice?"

"It is." Sagepaw meowed firmly.

"You are now a medicine cat apprentice." Wrenstar meowed. Tigerpaw, Leafpaw, and Hawkwing were the only cats that cheered Sagepaw's name.

"One more thing." Wrenstar meowed loudly as many of the cats started to walk away. "I must choose a new deputy."

Murmurs broke out below from many cats, probably wondering who would become the new deputy.

"Starclan approve of my choice that Cloudheart will be the new deputy of Airclan!"

 **Ohhhhhhhhh, Eagleclaw has got to be absolutely furious! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I will update soon!**


	12. Chapter 10: First Day

**Review Replies:**

 **XxxLedZeppelinxxX:** **Maybe... and I have some things planned for the other cats or "haters" as I call them!**

 _Chapter 10_

 _Eagleclaw looked absolutely furious._ He looked ready to kill. Sagepaw was happy that Eagleclaw wasn't chosen as deputy, as he would only lead Airclan to destruction.

"The ceremonies are over! Everyone return to your duties!" Wrenstar meowed.

As Sagepaw started to walk over to the medicine den, she saw Larkpaw rub up against Tigerpaw, while purring loudly.

"… Now we are both apprentices and you don't have to worry about Sagepaw anymore!" Larkpaw said excitedly. Sagepaw felt hatred for Larkpaw when she had said this. She hoped that Tigerpaw had more sense than to believe what Larkpaw was saying.

"Sagepaw is my best friend! Much, much more than you would _ever_ be!" Tigerpaw growled loudly as he pulled away from Larkpaw and stalked out of camp.

As Larkpaw watched him leave camp, she looked like she had been broken into a thousand tiny pieces. But, that look was short lived because when Larkpaw turned around and saw Sagepaw, she stalked towards her with a new look, one with immense amounts of hatred.

"You better stay away from…" Larkpaw started.

"Shut up." Sagepaw replied. "Tigerpaw is my friend, and he always will be."

Larkpaw looked ready to kill her and it looked like she was going to leap at Sagepaw when Hawkwing called Sagepaw over.

Sagepaw walked over to Hawkwing's den but not before sneaking another look at Larkpaw, who looked absolutely infuriated. When Sagepaw stepped inside the medicine den, there was some moss and feathers laid out on the floor.

"The first thing that you will do is build yourself a nest. I already have some supplies for you laid out." Hawkwing meowed.

Sagepaw gathered the moss and spread it around in the corner of the den and put feathers on top of it.

"Done Hawkwing." Sagepaw meowed.

"Good. Now come over here and I will tell you about the herbs."

Sagepaw thought that she had done well memorizing the herbs. Hawkwing had given her a test on them and what they were used for. Sagepaw had gotten around half of them right, which Hawkwing said was a good start to her training. Sagepaw was happy now that she was a medicine cat apprentice and she hoped that she could help her clan and gain her clans respect as a good medicine cat.

 **So this was Sagepaw's first day as a medicine cat apprentice! Also, Larkpaw and Sagepaw's relationship is starting to get more sour, making for some interesting plot twists later on in the story. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon!**


	13. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Review Replies:**

 **There were reviews but no questions that need to be answered.**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 11_

 _Several moons passed, and the cats in training continued to learn their skills._ Runningpaw, Nightpaw, and Daypaw had become warriors. None of them had ever even talked to Sagepaw before. Also, Tigerpaw had become a warrior, and his new name was Tigerstripe. Leafpaw and the other apprentices were just another half-moon away from becoming warriors. Soon, it was time for another ceremony.

"Your name will be Whitefur." Wrenstar meowed. It was Bouncepaw and Whitepaw's warrior ceremony. Whitepaw had been become Whitefur and Bouncepaw was called up next.

"Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it means risking your life?" Wrenstar meowed.

"I do." Bouncepaw replied.

"From now on, your name will be Bouncefoot!"

"Whitefur! Bouncefoot! Whitefur! Bouncefoot! Whitefur! Bouncefoot!" Every cat in the clearing called out. Even Sagepaw cheered, who would receive her full medicine cat name soon.

But Eagleclaw drowned out the other cheers with louder cheers of his own. He looked genuinely happy, but when he turned around and he saw Sagepaw, he flattened his ears and let out a loud hiss. As always, Sagepaw wondered why she had been singled out to blame for her mother's death.

As Sagepaw's brother and sister's warrior ceremony ended, Sagepaw walked back to the medicine den to sort some herbs.

As Sagepaw was finishing up sorting the new herbs that Hawkwing had collected earlier, she heard a rustling sound at the entrance of the den.

"Can I come in? It's Tigerstripe."

"Yes, you can come in." Sagepaw replied. Tigerpaw came into the den with quite a few visible scratches over his pelt.

"What happened to you Tigerstripe?" Sagepaw asked.

"Uh… I slipped into the brambles just outside of camp." Tigerstripe meowed.

"These scratches don't look like they were from brambles." Sagepaw meowed as she started to put some cobwebs on.

"Well, um…" Tigerstripe started.

"What really happened Tigerstripe?"

"Can I tell you something that I'm not allowed to tell any other cat?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Yes." Sagepaw replied.

"Well, Eagleclaw gave me these scratches."

"What!" Sagepaw growled loudly.

"Keep it down!" Tigerstripe hissed.

"Why did Eagleclaw do this to you?" Sagepaw asked, still feeling unbelievably angry inside.

"He said that it was because I'm your friend. Eagleclaw also said that if I told any cat, he would kill me next time." Tigerstripe meowed shakily.

Sagepaw was horrified. She knew that no matter what, she had to tell Wrenstar. And if she did, Sagepaw would also tell her about Duskfur's death.

"I'm going to tell Wrenstar."

"You can't! Eagleclaw will kill me if he finds out!" Tigerstripe begged.

"Wrenstar will make sure to protect you. Leafpaw and I will too." Sagepaw meowed.

"Okay." Tigerstripe meowed. "But, we need to make sure that she will."

"We will." Sagepaw meowed reassuringly. "At moonrise, we will tell Wrenstar."

"Okay, then I will see you later." Tigerstripe meowed.

"Okay. Make sure you rest so your scratches can heal."

"I will." Tigerpaw promised and he walked out of the den.

"Eagleclaw will pay for what he has done." Sagepaw thought. "I won't let him get away with these crimes."

 **Sorry for taking a little while to update. I've been busy with school. But I think that I finally found an update schedule! My goal is to post 1-2 chapters each week. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon!**


	14. Chapter 12: Telling Wrenstar

**Review Replies:**

 **Bootystar:** **Thanks for your constructive criticism! My goal is to become a better writer and your tips are going to help me with my future stories. I hope that you like my story all right.**

 **SnowBreeze** **: I'm glad that you like the story!**

 **Before the new chapter, I realized just now that I had accidentally skipped a chapter before "Punishment." So right now, I just deleted "Punishment" and I will post it again right after I post this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 _Chapter 12_

 _It was time to tell Wrenstar the truth about Eagleclaw._ Sagepaw walked out of the medicine den to find Tigerstripe. She found him waiting outside of the warriors den while cleaning himself. Sagepaw walked over to him.

"Tigerstripe, are you ready?" Sagepaw asked.

"Yup. Let's go" Tigerstripe replied. And with that, Sagepaw and Tigerstripe started to walk over to Wrenstar's den. As they were about halfway there, Tigerstripe had spotted something because he exclaimed,

"Get down into the bushes now!"

As Sagepaw and Tigerstripe jumped into a bush beside the leader's den, Eagleclaw walked by holding a mouse in his mouth looking smug as usual. It looked as if he had just been talking to Wrenstar.

"Good spotting Tigerstripe!" Sagepaw exclaimed after Eagleclaw was out of hearing distance.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to ask where we were going and follow us." He replied. "Let's keep going before he passes again."

So Sagepaw and Tigerstripe continued across camp and finally reached Wrenstar's den.

"Wrenstar?" Sagepaw asked.

"Who is it?" Wrenstar replied.

"It's Sagepaw and Tigerstripe."

"Come in." Wrenstar meowed. Sagepaw and Tigerstripe walked in and found Wrenstar in her nest. "What do you need?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Well, we needed to tell you something important. It's about Eagleclaw." Sagepaw started.

"What about him?" Wrenstar asked, no longer sounding tired.

Sagepaw spoke first. "Eagleclaw murdered Duskfur with Clawslash as his partner in crime. I know this because I was there."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Wrenstar screeched.

"Because Eagleclaw said that if I did, that he would kill me too." Sagepaw meowed. She looked over at Tigerstripe, who hadn't known this before. He looked at Sagepaw with utter shock in his eyes. Then, Sagepaw dared a glance at Wrenstar, who looked horrified.

"Why… why did he do this?" Wrenstar meowed shakily.

"Because he thought that he could become deputy or Clawslash would, and if one of them did, they would pick the other as deputy when they became leader." Sagepaw responded. But this time, Wrenstar didn't say anything, but just looked off into space with a look of horrification on her face.

Finally, Wrenstar snapped out of it and turned to Tigerstripe. "Then why are you here?" She asked him.

"Because… because Eagleclaw scratched me hard today because I am friends with Sagepaw. He said if we continued to be friends, he would kill me."

Wrenstar now looked even more horrified, but she shook it off, got up, and said, "I will take care of this mess tomorrow, but for now, we will go to sleep. Don't worry, Eagleclaw will be punished."


	15. Chapter 13: Punishment

**Review Replies:**

 **ThatOneSpirit:** **That made me laugh! That's a really good bad pun, so I will have to remember that one!**

 _Chapter 13_

 _"_ _Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, come to the tall rock for a clan meeting!"_ Wrenstar called. Sagepaw woke up. She had a big day ahead as she was going to the moon rock for the first time and she was very excited. Sagepaw was thinking about how she would have to leave soon as she padded over to the tall rock, where the other cats were starting to gather.

"Cats of Airclan, I have found evidence of a horrible crime! I have found out that Eagleclaw killed Duskfur!" Yowls and screeches followed these words, but Eagleclaw drowned all of the other cats' voices out with his own.

"It's not true!" Eagleclaw yowled at the top of his lungs.

Wrenstar quieted her clan. "Yes it is." She meowed. "Some cats came and told me of your treachery. Sagepaw winced. "Now he will know I was one of those cats!" Sagepaw thought. After Eagleclaw had digested what Wrenstar had said, he glared at Sagepaw and stalked over to her.

"You piece of crow-food! This is all your fault! Watch your back cat, because I will kill you!" He screeched. Sagepaw took a step back, but not before Eagleclaw leapt at her, claws unsheathed.

Eagleclaw started to madly claw out some of Sagepaw's fur. She tried to hit Eagleclaw with her claws on his head, but missed badly.

"Help!" Sagepaw cried "I can't fight him off!" Right away she felt Eagleclaw's body lift off of her and saw Tigerstripe and Leafpaw helping her. Sagepaw tried to help them as much as she could by trying to scratch and nip Eagleclaw but Tigerstripe and Leafpaw finally got Eagleclaw to stop fighting.

"Eagleclaw, you are now banished from Airclan!" Wrenstar yowled.

"I will come back! I will!" Eagleclaw screeched, and then he ran away through the camp entrance.

"Sagepaw, are you okay?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sagepaw meowed. "He only got a few clumps of fur. But you and Tigerstripe are not, so I will be right back with some herbs." Sagepaw raced over to the medicine den, and pulled out some marigold and cobwebs. As Sagepaw walked out of the den, she looked up and still saw Wrenstar on the tall rock, meaning that she was still going to continue the meeting.

As Sagepaw put the herbs on Leafpaw and Tigerstripe, Wrenstar called for the clans attention.

"I was not done speaking." Wrenstar meowed. "I have also found evidence that Forestclan has invaded our borders and have marked their territory inside of our border."

Murmurs of shock and annoyance rumbled through the clan, but then stopped as Wrenstar continued. "We will attack Forestclan in three days!" Wrenstar meowed. The clan yowled words of agreement.

"One last thing!" Wrenstar meowed. "Because Leafpaw and Tigerstripe helped Sagepaw with Eagleclaw, they will both be rewarded. But because Tigerstripe is already a warrior, and Leafpaw is not, Leafpaw's reward will be to become a warrior!"

Sagepaw looked over at Leafpaw, who looked stunned. She nudged him and he snapped out of it and walked up to the tall rock. Sagepaw then dared a glance at Leafpaw's littermates and the other apprentices, who looked furious that Leafpaw would be a warrior before them even though they were the same age. Sagepaw held in an mmrow of laughter, and turned back to Leafpaw's warrior ceremony.

"Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it means risking your life?" Wrenstar asked Leafpaw.

"I do." Leafpaw responded.

"Then from now on, your name will be Leafheart!"

"Leafheart! Leafheart! Leafheart!" The clan chanted. Sagepaw was so happy for her friend, who looked delighted at becoming a warrior.

"Congratulations Leaf _heart_!" Sagepaw meowed.

"Thanks!" Leafheart responded and walked over to Tigerstripe who also congratulated him.

Wrenstar flicked her tail to signal that the clan meeting had ended and she walked back to her den.

"Sagepaw, I need to talk to you." Sagepaw turned to see Hawkwing.

"Okay. What is it?" Sagepaw asked.

"Because of the long clan meeting, we will have to postpone our trip to the moon rock until tomorrow. The trip will take a day and then we will have another day to rest before the battle with Forestclan."

"Okay." Sagepaw meowed sadly. But she knew that Hawkwing had a very good point.

"For now though, we will go and try to find some more cobwebs. We are running low on them." Hawkwing meowed.

"All right." Sagepaw meowed. Hawkwing flicked his tail and led Sagepaw out of camp. But as Hawkwing and Sagepaw walked through the high trees, she heard Eagleclaw's voice whisper "I will kill you!"

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed the new chapter (last chapter) and the same chapterthat I had to re-do! Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will update soon!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Moon Rock

**Come on guys! No reviews? I really want to hear what everyone thinks of my story!**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 14_

 _It was time for Sagepaw and Hawkwing to leave for the moon rock._ Sagepaw was excited as this was her first time going to the moon rock. Airclan's battle with Forestclan was in two days, and Sagepaw was nervous. This would be her first battle, not just as a medicine cat apprentice, but her first battle _ever._ She was both excited and nervous for the coming battle.

"Sagepaw! It's time to leave!" Hawkwing called.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sagepaw replied. She walked back to the medicine den, needing to eat her traveling herbs.

After Sagepaw finished eating her herbs with Hawkwing, they strolled out of the medicine den. As they started to walk over to the camp entrance, Wrenstar met them.

"Please tell me if you hear any important news." Wrenstar meowed.

"We will Wrenstar." Hawkwing answered.

"Thank you and good luck!" Wrenstar called as Hawkwing and Sagepaw left camp.

Hawkwing led the way through the rest of Airclan territory and then straight to the moon rock, which was placed right in the four corners of the clans.

"Because the moon rock is on the corners of each clan, it is considered every cat's territory." Hawkwing meowed.

"So all the clans share it?" Sagepaw asked.

"Yes. But we are losing time now that it's getting darker. We need to sleep on the moon rock."

Sagepaw looked up to the sky. "Wow, I didn't even realize that it was already that dark out!" She exclaimed.

"Come on." Hawkwing growled, starting to sound impatient. So Sagepaw quickly walked over to the moon rock.

"What do we do now?" Sagepaw asked Hawkwing.

"Step on the rock and go to sleep on it. Then you will hopefully meet some Starclan cats."

And with that, he stepped on the moon rock and settled down. Hawkwing looked over at Sagepaw, "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

"Okay." Sagepaw simply meowed and sat down next to Hawkwing, who closed his eyes. Sagepaw also closed her eyes and almost fell asleep right away.

Sagepaw woke up in a clearing, similar to the one that she had met Cindertail in. She started to walk around, looking for signs of life. As she padded through some bushes, Sagepaw walked right into another clearing. Not seeing anything again, she turned around to look somewhere else but walked straight into another cat.

"Who are you?" Sagepaw hissed.

"Beware Sagepaw! Eagles claws will snatch you up! Beware!" The cat hissed loudly and then disappeared in mid-air. Sagepaw woke up and tried to step off of the moon rock without stepping on Hawkwing, who was still dreaming.

"That cat has to mean Eagleclaw." Sagepaw muttered as she jumped off the moon rock. But on the inside, Sagepaw was very nervous. She knew that it had to be Eagleclaw but she didn't know how or when Eagleclaw would try to "snatch her up," as the omen said.

Hawkwing woke up soon after and they got ready to go. As they were heading back to camp, Sagepaw was filled with dread, having a hunch of when Eagleclaw might try to hurt her, the battle.

 **So the start of the battle will be next chapter probably. Please review, I love hearing from everyone!**

 **QOTD:** **Who do you think will die in the battle, or if any cat will at all?**


	17. Chapter 15: The Battle Part 1

**Review Replies:**

 **Jerenbee:** **This chapter and the next have the answer!**

 **Warriorwriter27:** **I'm glad that you like my story! Here's the update!**

 **Silverheart the Cat:** **I know. I rushed her understanding of the prophecy by accident, but it doesn't really matter to the story that much.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Every one of those that I get makes my day. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what everyone thinks of my story!**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 15_

 _It was the day of the battle with Forestclan._ Almost every cat was nervous. Sagepaw padded out of the medicine den just as the sun was rising.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tall rock for a clan meeting!" Wrenstar called. Sagepaw heard a grunt behind her and she turned around only to see Hawkwing.

"What is Wrenstar going to talk about now?" He asked to no one in particular, sounding grumpy. While Sagepaw looked at him, she realized that Hawkwing's muzzle was starting to speck with gray. "He can't be that old, right?" Sagepaw thought absentmindedly. She and Hawkwing walked over to the tall rock, where all the cats were starting to gather.

"I have decided who will be going on the patrol to fight against Forestclan!" Wrenstar declared. "The cats going will be: myself, Cloudheart, Tigerstripe, Browntail, Honeypelt, Clawslash, Dayfur, Runningwing, Flamepaw, Applepaw and Sagepaw, who will heal the cats that can be treated right away."

Sagepaw was shocked. "I'm going to the battle!?" Sagepaw's mind raced. She then looked to her left and saw Bouncefoot and Whitefur glaring at her, their eyes full of hatred that she got to go to the battle and they didn't. She sighed and then she looked at Hawkwing, who was sitting next to her.

"Hawkwing why am I going but you aren't?" Sagepaw asked.

"Because I haven't been feeling well since we got back from the trip to the moon rock. I have a bad feeling about this battle." He responded.

"We will leave now!" Wrenstar meowed.

Hawkwing looked at her. "Good luck Sagepaw. I know that you will do well."

Sagepaw dipped her head in return. "Thank you for teaching me to serve my clan in a better way than before."

"You're welcome. You better get going," Hawkwing added, pointing his tail to the camp entrance where the cats on the battle patrol were gathering.

Sagepaw nodded and headed to the camp entrance. Wrenstar turned to Sagepaw and quickly noticed something.

"Sagepaw, do you need any herbs?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Wrenstar! I'll be right back." "How could I forget?" Sagepaw thought, kicking herself over the fact that she had forgotten her main purpose of being on the patrol. She quickly gathered some cobwebs and marigold and sprinted back outside to the camp entrance.

"Ready everyone?" Wrenstar asked after she had noticed that Sagepaw had returned with her herbs. Cheers and yowls followed her question and the cats walked out of camp to the Forestclan border. It was a silent walk to the border except for when we got there.

"I'm so excited! How about you Flamepaw?" Applepaw asked her brother. Before Flamepaw could respond, Wrenstar jumped into the conversation.

"Shush! We're trying to ambush Forestclan and it won't work if you keep yapping!" Wrenstar growled. Suddenly, a yowl sounded across Forestclan territory, and tons of cats dropped from the thick trees. "Oh no! It's Forestclan!" Sagepaw murmured to herself.

"Attack!" Wrenstar exclaimed to her cats. So the rest of her clan charged Forestclan while Sagepaw stayed behind and started looking for a place to set her herbs. As she heard battle cries and yowls behind her, Sagepaw found a good place to set them; a large fern. Almost right away after she had set down her herbs, a cat came over to her.

"Please help me Sagepaw!" Runningwing meowed loudly.

"I will. Just lay down here under the bush." Sagepaw responded. Runningwing followed her command without protest and laid down. Sagepaw turned to her herbs and grabbed some marigold. She put the marigold on Runningwing and waited for it to do its work.

While Runningwing was resting, Browntail came over. "She doesn't seem to be injured so what's the problem?" Sagepaw thought.

"Sagepaw, Cloudheart has died." Browntail meowed.

"No! I didn't get a chance to save him." Sagepaw wailed.

"Well, he couldn't have even walked all the way over here if he tried!" Browntail growled.

"Stop trying to pick a fight with me when there's a battle going on out there!" Sagepaw gestured to the clearing where cats were fighting.

Browntail hissed at her and leaped out of the den and was heading back to the battle.

Sagepaw now realized that Forestclan had seemed to bring the entire clan to the battle, and with Cloudheart gone and Runningwing on the verge of death…

She watched as another Airclan cat hit the ground. Airclan was losing!

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and The Battle Part 2 will be out next!**

 **QOTD:** **Would you be interested in the story that I'm going to work on after this story is over (there is about 10 chapters left), about why I think that some of the minor characters went to the Dark Forest (For example: Icewing, Beetlewhisker, Furzepelt, Sunstrike, etc.)?**


	18. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**Review Replies:**

 **Jerenbee:** **Awesome! Thanks for responding to my question! When I publish the first chapter (in a few weeks), I hope that you will read it.**

 **ThatOneSpirit:** **I'm sorry if you don't like my story. I'm a new author to FanFiction and this is my first story. That's why my chapters are short.**

 _Chapter 16_

 _Airclan was losing!_ Dayfur just fell to the ground and hadn't gotten up. "We can't risk any more casualties!" Sagepaw yowled without realizing that she had. Wrenstar must have heard her because she said, "Airclan retreat!" and the cats of Airclan started to back away. But not before the Forestclan leader, Sparrowstar leapt at Wrenstar one last time.

"Wrenstar!" Sagepaw wailed. "Someone help her!" She growled.

"It's her battle Sagepaw." Honeypelt replied.

Sagepaw watched in horror as Wrenstar tried to fight back against a younger and stronger cat than she was.

"This is what you get for trying to attack us Wrenstar!" Sparrowstar growled eerily. He then raised his paw and cut out her throat. Wrenstar had one last gurgle before she fell still.

"Wrenstar!" Sagepaw screeched.

"Forestclan we have one!" Sparrowstar yowled with joy. "Let's have a feast when we get back to camp to celebrate our easy victory!" Sparrowstar then led his cats away from the clearing, leaving a devastated Airclan.

"What should we do?" Applepaw wailed. "We have all ready lost three cats and one is on the verge on death!"

"We have to bring the cats back home so that they can be properly buried." Sagepaw meowed with confidence. As the other cats picked up the still bodies of Dayfur, Wrenstar and Cloudheart as well as the slowly breathing body of Runningwing, Tigerstripe came up to her.

"It's okay Sagepaw. We'll get through this." Tigerstripe meowed.

"I know, but who will be the new leader and deputy and how will the clan decide who to pick?"

"That's a good question, but we'll get there when we get there." With that, Tigerstripe padded ahead to talk to someone else.

Sagepaw turned around to see the fern and quickly went under to retrieve her herbs. When she found them, she sprinted to catch up to the others.

Sagepaw was surprised to see the cats back in camp before she was. Most had gone to sleep but some of the injured were still up because of their pain. She looked around and saw that Clawslash was still up, and he had a look of triumph on his face.

"I wonder what that's about." Thought Sagepaw. "I better get some sleep." She murmured to herself. It had been a very long day.

 **I know that this is a short chapter, but it had to be done. Also, Wrenstar is dead, did anyone see that coming? Thanks for reading this chapter and I will update soon!**

 **QOTD:**

 **1\. I'm going to repeat this question from last chapter because only one person responded, so would you be interested in reading my next story, where I explain why some of the minor characters (Icewing, Sunstrike, Beetlewhisker, Furzepelt, etc.) went to the Dark Forest?**

 **2\. Who do you think will be Airclan's next leader now that Wrenstar and Cloudheart are dead?**


	19. Chapter 17: Tough Luck

**Review Replies:**

 **lillystarswimmer:** **Very close guess!**

 **Flamebolt:** **Thanks! And I cant believe that I'm all ready at 50 reviews!**

 **Meep:** **I will try my best to make it good!**

 **Feraa:** **I will try my best to make it good and interesting!**

 **Jerenbee loves Led Zeppelin:** **I know, I wish that I could destroy Sparrowstar too! Tigerstripe would make a great leader, but that isn't what I have planned. Good guess though!**

 **Whisperblaze:** **You nailed exactly what I had planned! You were the only one to guess it correctly!**

 **Thanks to everyone who helped me hit 50 reviews, even though it doesn't seem like a lot, it is to me, especially that it is my first story.**

 **On with the new chapter!**

 _Chapter 17_

 _Sagepaw woke up to a commotion in the camp._

"Hawkwing?"

"Yes?" He responded. He too had been very sad and disappointed with the battle, but he had said that he was proud of what Sagepaw had done and that soon, he would take her to the moon rock so she could get her full medicine cat name.

"There's a commotion outside."

"Well, let's see what it's about," and together, Hawkwing and Sagepaw walked out of the medicine den.

The first thing that Sagepaw saw was a still lying Tallfoot and an familiar face standing over the top of him. Eagleclaw.

"… I will be your new leader and anyone who opposes me will have the same fate as this old fleabag."

"He's not an old fleabag! He was important to me!" Sagepaw screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sage _kit_. As for why I killed Tallfoot, he stood in my way. Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the tall rock for a clan meeting!"

The cats gathered beneath the tallrock and immediately Eagleclaw started.

"I am Airclan's new leader. Clawslash will be my deputy. I will receive my leader name and my nine lives tonight! Finally, Sagepaw is banished from the clan. Anyone who wants to go with her you can." Eagleclaw then jumped down from the tall rock and padded to his new den.

Sagepaw was astonished at the fact that she had been banished.

"Sagepaw?" She turned around to see Tigerstripe and Leafheart. "We're going with you."

"Really?" Sagepaw asked.

"Yes. You're our friend and we want to help you."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the camp entrance in a second. I want to say goodbye to Hawkwing." Sagepaw walked over to the medicine den, where Hawkwing was sitting with his mouth open in shock.

"How are you so calm? You just got banished and your kin was just slaughtered by your father!"

"Number one, I'm not calm on the inside. Right now, I'm a nervous wreck. Number two, I knew that Eagleclaw would do something to hurt me, but just not this soon, and number three, I can't believe that Tallfoot is gone and I will miss him always."

Hawkwing just stared at her.

"But that isn't what I came over here to talk about. I'm leaving with Leafheart and Tigerstripe and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Before you go Sagepaw, I want to give you your full medicine cat name."

"But I thought that we needed to be at the Moon Rock?"

"Well I can't do that anymore so I'm going to give it to you now. Do you promise to serve your clan-mates as well as you can?"

"I do." Sagepaw meowed

"Then from now on, your full medicine cat name will be Sageleaf!"

"Thank you Hawkwing. For everything that you have done to help me."

"Goodbye Sagepaw. I will see you soon. I know that I will." Hawkwing meowed sadly.

Sagepaw nodded in farewell, and exited the den for the camp entrance. She stopped when she walked by Tallfoot and said goodbye to him. She then continued to walk to the camp entrance to leave with Tigerstripe and Leafheart.

"Ready Sagepaw?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Yes, and I'm now Sageleaf."

"Congratulations!" Leafheart and Tigerstripe both exclaimed.

"Now, let's go." The three of them walked out of camp.

 **Just so everyone knows, this story is coming to a close in about another 3-4 chapters (including epilogue). Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and I will update soon! Also, keep the reviews/favorites/follows coming!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Conversation

**Review Replies:**

 **Jerenbee loves Led Zeppelin:** **I know, I hate Eagleclaw too.**

 **lillystarswimmer:** **Lol**

 **Whisperblaze:** **I'm going to be sad when this is over too, but I'm excited to start a new story at the same time.**

 **Feraa:** **Sorry about that, I saw your review and I was confused, so I looked at the chapter and it was all commands. Lol. I tried to get it right as soon as I could.**

 _Chapter 18_

 _When Sagepaw woke up the next morning, everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to her._ From her being banished to Tigerstripe and Leafheart coming with Sageleaf, the previous day had been just plain horrible. Last night, the three friends had created a plan on where to live and how to live in their new home. Airclan is comfortable in trees, so they made three nests inside of a hollow tree on the edge of Airclan territory, but outside of any other clan's territory.

For the way to live in the three's new home, Sageleaf was still going to be a medicine cat, while Tigerstripe and Leafheart would be doing the hunting and patrolling. In fact, they were both going hunting right now, Sageleaf realized as she saw their empty nests.

"I need to go find some more herbs." Sageleaf meowed to herself. So, she set off looking for some burdock root, as that was the only herb that she hadn't all ready collected from last night.

When Sageleaf had found some burdock root, close to Airclan territory, she heard a cat talking to someone else. Sageleaf snuck through a few bushes and stopped immediately when she saw Eagleclaw, probably now Eaglestar, talking to Clawslash.

"… Tomorrow is the day Clawslash! We are finally going to finish it." Eaglestar was meowing. Sageleaf turned and saw Clawslash nodding, but there was disappointment on his face.

"Oh, I wish that I could go," he whined.

"Just stop it all ready! You know that it will work out better this way. Besides, I promise that you will get your part in it." Eaglestar shot back.

Sageleaf had heard enough. She backed out of the bushes quietly and ran back to camp with the burdock root. "Who are they talking about?" Sageleaf wondered. When she got back into her camp, she saw Leafheart and Tigerstripe eating and talking intently about something.

"Tigerstripe, Leafheart! I have something to tell you!" Sageleaf shot over to them.

"What is it Sageleaf?" Leafheart asked.

"I saw Eagleclaw, who is probably Eaglestar by now, and Clawslash. They were talking about a cat that they were going to get revenge on tomorrow. But I don't know who they were talking about!"

"We heard them too Sageleaf," Tigerstripe meowed, "That is what Leafheart and I were talking about."

"Who do you think that it is?" Sageleaf asked.

Tigerstripe sighed. "Well, we hate to say it Sageleaf, but we think that it's you."

 **Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and I'll try to update soon!**

 **QOTD:** **Do you think that Tigerstripe and Leafheart are right? If not, who do you think the cat is?**


	21. Chapter 19: The Finale

**Review Replies:**

 **Feraa:** **Good guess, I would have guessed someone else too, but I actually chose Sageleaf to be that cat when I first started the story a couple of months ago. Good try though!**

 **Jerenbee:** **I wouldn't have guessed Sageleaf either, but it actually is who they are talking about!**

 **21kroftm:** **Thanks!**

 **Whisperblaze:** **You are right! I tried to make it so everyone would think that it was someone else, and I guess that I kind of succeeded. Lol. Once again, you weer the only one right!**

 _Chapter 19_

 _Sageleaf couldn't sleep._ The words that Tigerstripe and Leafheart told her had stayed in her mind, and she couldn't get it out. "… we think that it's you." The thought of Eagleclaw still coming after her to kill her even after he had banished her was just absurd. _There has to be some reason in particular why he hates me, and I don't think that it's just for killing his mate_.

At this point, Sageleaf decided to give up on trying to sleep and went outside to get some fresh air. Supposedly, today was the day for Eagleclaw to come and find me, but I don't know for sure. In fact, he might even be talking about another cat! While at the same time as I try to fill myself with optimism, I have a pit of fear in my stomach.

Even though it's risky, Sageleaf decided to go out into the forest. _Maybe I can conquer my fear by going._ Sageleaf thought.

As she walked into the forest, she was already starting to conquer her fears.

But then, she heard a twig crack. Sageleaf looked around for trouble, but when she didn't see anything, she kept on going forward.

When Sageleaf was just getting to the Airclan border and finally starting get over her fears, what she thought would be impossible happened.

Eagleclaw leapt out of the bushes behind her. But, he wasn't alone. When Sageleaf turned around, she also saw her brother, Bouncefoot, and her sister, Whitefur, there to help Eagleclaw.

 _I shouldn't have done this!_ Eagleclaw started to circle me, but Whitefur and Bouncefoot were more hesitant.

"What are you two doing? Come on!" Eagleclaw growled at them. They almost seem scared by him.

As Sageleaf awaited her probable death, Eagleclaw took his chance. He leapt on top of her and started to furiously claw out her fur. Then, Eagleclaw started to swipe at her face. As blood started to fill her vision, Sageleaf realized two things.

1\. She couldn't fight off Eagleclaw.

2\. She never had a chance to say goodbye to Tigerstripe and Leafheart, her only friends who had helped her through so much strife.

But then, as Eagleclaw's attacks were becoming more and more vicious, the impossible happened. Eagleclaw's weight lifted off of her and she was able to stand up.

She saw Bouncefoot and Whitefur fighting Eagleclaw! _They saved me!_

Whitefur and Bouncefoot were taking on Eagleclaw well. They must be using skills that he taught them.

"What are you doing!? I'm not the enemy, she is!" Eagleclaw yell.

"No she isn't," Bouncefoot claimed, "You tricked us, you are the bad one, not her!"

And with that, they pinned Eagleclaw down and got ready to deal the killing blow. Sageleaf ran over to them, even though her whole body stung, and told them to stop.

"I want to kill him." Sageleaf told her brother and her sister. They looked at her in shock and moved out of the way, keeping their paws on Eagleclaw so that he couldn't squirm away.

Sageleaf looked at Eagleclaw. "You have given me so much pain. You have tormented me for long enough. Why? I don't know. I thought that you were smart enough to realize that I didn't kill Cindertail. But I guess not." Sageleaf charged over to Eagleclaw and slashed his throat out. Blood poured out from Eagleclaw's wound and he looked at Sageleaf in shock.

After a couple of seconds, Eagleclaw made one final shriek, and then he died.

 **Well, this is the final chapter before the epilogue.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, I was so busy with school for the past couple of weeks.**

 **QOTD:** **Would you have ever guessed that Whitefur or Bouncefoot would have saved Sageleaf? If so, why?**


	22. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Review Replies:**

 **Feraa:** **Unfortunately I will not make an sequel.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school. My teachers keep stacking me with homework.**

 **On with the final chapter then!**

 _Chapter 20: Epilogue_

 _It had been moons since the fight against Eagleclaw._ Airclan had let Sageleaf back into the clan and she soon found out why they had tormented her. Apparently, Eagleclaw, along with Clawslash had threatened to kill any cat who refused to torment Sageleaf and told Wrenstar. Sageleaf's own brother and sister were threatened by their own father. Eagleclaw and Clawslash killed Duskfur and even faked the scent of Forestclan inside of Airclan's borders. After Eagleclaw was dead and Sageleaf, Tigerstripe, Leafheart, Bouncefoot, and Whitefur had returned to camp, almost every cat apologized immediately.

Now, Sageleaf was the clan's medicine cat, as Hawkwing had retired to the elder's den. Tigerstripe was chosen the new leader of Airclan and he chose Leafheart as his deputy. It seemed that Tigerstripe knew Leafheart better than the rest of his clanmates and felt that he was most loyal.

The other clans have also been doing very well. There has not been a battle between any clans since the battle between Forestclan and Airclan so long ago.

It seems that a time of peace had finally come to Airclan, and everyone should enjoy it while it lasts.

 **It really stinks knowing that I will never write another chapter for this story again, but eventually I will go on and start a new story. I thank everyone who read this story, and especially the people who left a review, follow, or a favorite. Every time I got one of those, it made my day just that much better! For me, getting 63 reviews, 14 favorites, and 15 follows is just incredible. Also, can you guys read my other story, which is a one-shot called "Paying the Price"? If you could, that would be awesome! Once again, thank you to everyone who read this story and hopefully you will read my next one!**

 **-Stormcloud of Flameclan**


End file.
